


Be Our Guest

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйд торжественно крепит листок магнитиком на холодильник.<br/>- Вот. Смотри, - гордо тыкает он пальцем, - список условий, на основании которых ты можешь перекантоваться у меня. <br/>Долговязый Питер чуть склоняет голову, вчитывается:<br/>- Не водить в дом других головорезов? Ага. Не водить мстителей? Ладно. Никаких кошек. Никакой паутины в сливе, иначе сам буду чистить трубы. Паучок моет посуду. Окей, приемлемо, хотя пока больше похоже на заповеди для слабоумных и трудолюбивых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Our Guest

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке, никакого обоснуя, стремительный романс

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going  
Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" 

 

[Эй, у нас для тебя сюрприз]  
\- В прошлый раз эти слова не предвещали ничего хорошего, - бормочет Уэйд, развалившись в кресле.  
(Ты все еще дуешься за ту историю?)  
\- Я не знаю, что вы там на этот раз подстроили, но я учусь на своих ошибках и поэтому не...  
[Просто открой сейчас дверь]  
(Серьезно. Просто открой, когда позвонят)  
[Тебе понравится]

Когда в дверь действительно раздается настойчивый звонок, - звонок у Уэйда хрипит на сотню голосов испитых гиен вместо мелодичного перезвона - тот не удивляется, вот вообще. С тех пор, как он однажды проснулся среди ночи и выяснил, что голоса в его голове спят друг с другом (прямо в его голове, среди пасторалей нежного серого вещества!), он уже вообще ничему не удивлялся. Какие к черту четвертые стены, когда волк давно уже сдул весь поросячий домик со стенами и соломкой?  
Он отпирает дверь и выясняет, что на его пороге стоит Человек-Паук, самый настоящий, в своей парадно потрепанном супергеройском костюме - ну, та любимая всеми ребятами модификация “мной только что протирали асфальт, но я победил”, к которой Уэйд, вообще-то, относится пренебрежительно: нет сквозных дырок от пуль - нещитово.  
Питер стоит, все еще тяжело опираясь о кнопку звонка рукой, и об пол с глухими шлепками методично разбиваются мелкие капли крови из рассеченного плеча. Звонок всё еще продолжает верещать.  
\- А если бы я не переносил вида крови, а, Паучок? - наконец, говорит вместо приветствия Уэйд. - В какой моральный долг бы ты загнал себя передо мной? Мое беспомощное бесчувственное - или нет, _очень_ чувственное - тело в твоих коварных руках...  
Питер мотает головой, как-то коротко, резко, обрывая словоизлияние, и Уэйд даже затыкается на пару секунд, потому что есть что-то в этом судорожном движении такое, что и слепому стало бы ясно: Паркеру досталось сильнее, чем тот готов признать.  
\- Неужели ты пришел искать защиты под моим могучим бессмертным крылышком? - ухмыляется тот. - Или просто перекантоваться?  
\- Второе, - тихо уточняет Питер. - Если ты, конечно, не против, - сделав усилие над собой, добавляет он из каких-то своих представлениях о вежливости.  
\- Если ты перестанешь звонить, я буду гостеприимнее, - подсказывает Уэйд. - Ты бы еще влез в окно с криком "никто не ожидает испанской инквизиции", чтобы я точно не смог тебе отказать в приюте.  
\- Я запомню, - Питер выговаривает слова так сосредоточенно, что Уэйд даже перестает паясничать - ну, почти перестает - и жестом приглашает его пройти. Уэйд же не садист, а Питер даже в закрывающей лицо маске выглядит так, будто недолго еще пробудет прямоходящим - или хотя бы прямостоящим.  
\- Я слышал, правительство открыло на тебя охоту, - поддерживает беседу в одиночку Уэйд. - Чем же им умудрился не угодить сиятельный и безгрешный мальчик в обтягивающем трико? То есть, серьезно? Правительство - на тебя, самого благонадежного парня на этом диком-диком западе? - только и спрашивает Уэйд после короткой паузы, прежде чем приглушенно расхохотаться. Вид у Паучка предельно настороженный и сконфуженный одновременно, даже со скрытым лицом, всё читается по его телу: по зажатым напряженным плечам, чуть отведенной назад руке, наклону головы.  
\- Да нет, ты проходи, конечно, - фыркает Уэйд наконец и захлопывает за ним входную дверь. - Чувствуй себя как дома, - и, подумав, добавляет. - Которого у тебя больше нет.  
[Это твой шанс]  
(Стать хорошим парнем)  
[Вообще-то, я про перепих]  
(Ну, это тоже, конечно. Но секс облагораживанию не помеха)  
\- Тш, - коротко встряхивает головой Уэйд.  
\- Я не бездомный, - упрямо говорит Питер и стягивает потемневшую от грязи маску. Всё равно Уэйд уже знает его лицо - так уж получилось.  
\- Ага. Просто теперь в твоем доме живут ребята, мечтающие тебя укокошить. И это даже не твоя домовладелица, - понятливо кивает Уэйд.  
Но Питер его уже не слушает, даже не огрызается - молча находит ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность, неловкими, словно сонными, движениями рушится на неё и замирает.  
Спит Питер Паркер, даже не раздевшись, на замызганном диване, практически сутки.

В первое же утро новой, блистательной совместной жизни Уэйд находит Питера на своей крохотной неопрятной кухне - тот стоит около плиты в какой-то на удивление приличной одежде - и по-хозяйски прихватывает Питера за крепкую задницу, проходя мимо. Питер не обращает на него ровным счетом никакого внимания.  
\- Дай угадаю, - говорит Уэйд. - Ты спозаранку украл шмотки, потому что это явно не мои, - в его голосе звучит одобрение. - Еще можно, значит, из тебя сделать нормального человека.  
\- Я оставил им деньги, - пожимает плечами Питер. Тот всё еще не слишком хорошо себя чувствует и потому не огрызается.  
Уэйд театрально вздыхает, разочарованный его порядочностью:  
\- Робин Гуд прямо. Будем тебя перевоспитывать.  
Он разваливается на стуле поудобней, разве что ноги на стол не закидывает.  
[Кстати, почему бы и нет]  
Питер недовольно оглядывается на шум закидываемых на стол ног, и становится заметно при рассеянном дневном свете, что на одной из скул запеклась узенькая корочка подсохшей крови - это же как пришлось Питеру перепахать лицо, чтобы оно до сих пор не зажило?..  
Уэйд, полуоткинувшись на спинку низенького стула, старательно демонстрирует блаженство - даже скалится в старательной улыбке из-под закатанной до носа маски. И руки на животе складывает, словно сытый и умиленный полнокровностью жизнью социопат. Но Уэйд, конечно, не социопат - мода на такую херню уже давно прошла.  
Он счастливо вздыхает и преувеличенно томно говорит:  
\- Всю жизнь мечтал вот так выходить утром на кухню, а моя хозяюшка в фартучке с тарантулами жарит мне панкейки. Но штаны я бы предпочел обтягивающие, а не как будто ты решил вернуть свой две тысячи какой-то там и пойти на улице танцевать тектоник.  
Неостывший панкейк прилетает Уэйду прямо в лицо, и тот еще по инерции слегка слышно шкворчит, обжигая его и без того бугрящуюся увечьями кожу.  
\- Эй! - возмущается Уэйд и даже ноги убирает. - Ты же из хороших парней, ты не должен калечить давшего тебе приют! Читатели не оценят.  
Питер только приподнимает бровь в ответ на последнее странное замечание и размашисто опускается напротив, поставив перед собой тарелку еще горячих панкейков. Одну тарелку, на которой те высятся неустойчивой, пышущей жаром стопкой.  
\- И ты это все съешь? - участливо интересуется Уэйд и, подув на одинокий, снятый со своего лица блинчик, откусывает от него. - Пресноват, - жалуется он. - Может, ты не так уж мне и подходишь.  
\- В тебя сиропом еще кинуть?  
\- Ты такой заботливый.  
\- Если ты заткнешься прямо сейчас, можешь отъесть у меня половину.  
\- Но разве же это...  
\- Треть, - отрезает Питер.  
\- ...удовольствие завтракать...  
\- Четверть.  
Уэйд торопливо вонзает вилку в пышную стопку с целью экспроприации завтрака. Он потом договорит - все равно Паучку деваться некуда. У них впереди ебаное долго и счастливо, Уэйд для себя всё уже решил, так что он еще наговорится.

Уже после завтрака Уэйд начинает ждать, что Питер постарается свалить как можно быстрее и, желательно, восстановить свое доброе имя, попутно сделав его еще добрее, но тот не пытается - судя по всему, ему досталось куда сильнее, чем можно было предположить. Или он ждет, пока шумиха уляжется, и он сможет нормально поговорить со всеми этими ребятами в трико и уголовным кодексом, оттиснутым на сердце.  
Питер шатается по квартире, мозоля Уэйду глаза, и тот очень скоро не выдерживает:  
\- И надолго ли ты осенил меня своим присутствием? Нет, ты не подумай, я всегда безмерно счастлив…  
\- Пару дней, - говорит Питер. - Этого времени будет достаточно, чтобы перегруппироваться и все продумать.  
\- Ты собрался перегруппировываться, будучи одним человеком? - дотошно уточняет Уэйд. - Не забудь мне показать, это наверняка интересно смотрится. Скорее всего, даже эротично.  
Питер даже не удостаивает его ответа.

К середине дня Уэйд торжественно крепит листок магнитиком на холодильник.  
\- Вот. Смотри, - гордо тыкает он пальцем, - список условий, на основании которых ты можешь перекантоваться у меня.  
Долговязый Питер чуть склоняет голову, вчитывается:  
\- Не водить в дом других головорезов? Ага. Не водить мстителей? Ладно. Никаких кошек. Никакой паутины в сливе, иначе сам буду чистить трубы. Паучок моет посуду. Окей, приемлемо, хотя пока больше похоже на заповеди для слабоумных и трудолюбивых.  
\- Мне больше всего последний пункт нравится.  
\- Который "ублажать Дэдпула?".  
\- Да, мне кажется, вполне законное требование.  
\- Тебе кажется, - отмахивается Питер. - Ты уже подорвал свой кредит доверия утром, распустив руки. А он и без того у тебя был нулевой.  
\- Тогда почему ты все же выбрал меня?  
\- Я стараюсь держаться подальше от доброй половины Мстителей, поверивших, что я виноват, - поясняет тот будничным тоном. - И это одно из лучших мест, в котором меня не станут искать.  
\- Потому что все знают, как ты терпеть меня не можешь? - понимающе кивает Уэйд.  
\- Потому что они и сами терпеть тебя не могут. Да и в этом сраче у меня есть неплохой шанс остаться не незамеченным.  
[Мне кажется, он не заметил, что тут все разложено по фен-шую]  
(Ты про труп, лежавший тут на прошлой неделе ногами на запад?)  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты не самый лучший гость, малыш?.. - участливо, почти как у слабоумного, спрашивает Уэйд.

Питер, уставший нарезать круги по комнате и лихорадочно что-то гуглить, уже несколько часов кряду валяется на диване, закинув ноги на спинку. Белесые отсветы экрана скользят по его прикрытому сгибом локтя лицу.  
\- Я не жил так со времен старшей школы, - стонет Питер и снова вяло щелкает пультом. - Не выходить из дома, ни с кем не разговаривать, жить овощем на диване.  
\- Кстати, Паучок, ты возраста согласия-то достиг? - интересуется Уэйд которого уже бесит это мельтешение каналов.  
[Ты _плохой_ парень, тебе можно не интересоваться такой ерундой]  
(Тебе не кажется, что это подъеб такой?)  
[Странные у этих ребят какие-то брачные игры в таком случае]  
(Ты такой старомодный)  
Питер лениво запускает в него пультом от телевизора, но потом снисходит до ответа:  
\- Чтобы пить - поверь, уже давно. Чтобы ты пытался меня облапать - да я сдохну раньше, чем достигну такого возраста.  
\- Давай лучше быстренько сдохну я, и мы пропустим стадию изнурительных предварительных ласк? - радостно предлагает Уэйд.  
\- Лучше пропусти себя через шреддер, - задушевно советует Питер, болтая свешенной с дивана ногой, и удивительно требовательно протягивает руку за пультом. Не глядя, словно сам только что не запустил им Уэйду в голову, и имеет полное право.  
Уэйд окончательно очарован своим маленьким дружелюбным соседом. 

Когда Уэйд возвращается домой после короткой вылазки , Питер, со встрепанными жесткими волосами сидит на расчищенном от свинарника полу в позе лотоса и о чем-то размышляет.  
\- А почему не под потолком? - разочарованно интересуется Уэйд. - Ты же крутой йог.  
Питер приоткрывает глаз и недовольно косится на хозяина квартиры, потом снова опускает голову.  
\- У Дедпула нет чувства такта, - успокаивающе бормочет он себе под нос. - У Дедпула нет уважения к чужому личному пространству. У Дедпула...  
\- Классная мантра, еще есть? - радостно интересуется тот и садится рядом, поджимая ноги. Ерзает, а потом доверительно, почти интимно говорит, пихая его локтем в бок:  
\- А теперь нечто совершенно иное. Носишь ли ты белье под своим трико?  
... вообще, Питер не терпит рукоприкладства в тех случаях, когда можно без него обойтись - но тут явно не этот случай. Он на самом деле не сердится за все эти дурацкие реплики, но он больше не может уже сидеть без дела.  
Через три минуты он уже тяжело дышит, прижатый телом Уэйда к полу, - и, переведя дух, вдруг начинает хохотать, растеряв весь запал. Уэйд физически чувствует этот смех собственным телом, и есть в этом что-то удивительно интимное, словно ему позволили потрогать руками чужое юное сердце. В этот момент он особенно остро вспоминает, что при всех своих раздутых в газетах подвигах Питер - вчерашний школьник, и, скорее всего, он растерян и испуган всей этой мутной историей с подставой и не смеялся уже много дней. И Уэйд-то, может, и убивает людей, и шутки у него уродские, но он же не мудак какой.  
Он поднимается и протягивает руку:  
\- Поднимайся, Паучок.  
Питер обхватывает его ладонь своей, загорелой, с крупными суставами, и едва заметно кивает в знак благодарности. Что ему позволили спустить пар и, чем черт не шутит, его понимают?..  
\- А то застудишь себе всё, - не выдерживает Уэйд. - Как же ты тогда паучат мне рожать будешь? - и разжимает ладонь раньше времени.  
...или все-таки мудак, довольно думает Уэйд. Мудаком быть весело.

Питер абсолютно точно не беззащитная тепличная овечка, к концу вторых суток выносит вердикт Уэйд, неоднократно отбритый за это время со своими подкатами и шуточками. В конкурсе на самое отбитое чувство юмора при желании домашний мальчик Питер вполне бы мог посоревноваться с ним. Но готовит тот и правда славно. И даже дурацкий пакт с холодильника соблюдает - разве что кроме пункта про ублажение. Впрочем, это Питер не догадывается, что Уэйду на самом деле _действительно_ нравится происходящее, так что даже последний пункт по внутреннему расчетному списку у того отмечен галочкой. Только тшш, ладно?  
Но всё хорошее кончается - или хотя бы уходит на беспощадную рекламную паузу.  
\- Вернусь через сутки, - машет ладонью Уэйд, стоя в дверях, словно делая вид "ах нет, не провожай и не волнуйся". Питер, конечно, и не думает волноваться и провожать. - От тебя одни расходы, придется размять мои старые бессмертные кости, о которых ты совсем не заботишься. Молча не исчезай, не сломай квартиру пока меня нет, не устраивай вечеринок с негуманоидными существами, и давай без оргий - их отложи до моего возвращения.  
\- Проваливай уже, - пожимает плечами Питер. - Я хоть отдохну, - но получается у того совсем не сварливо.  
Этот мальчик пугающе хороший.  
[И что, ты так это трогательное прощание и оставишь? Никаких фраз про “еблю до гроба”? Не узнаю тебя]  
(Может, все же про любовь до гроба?..)  
[Ты как будто вчера родился]

Уэйд задерживается - его нет ни через сутки, ни к вечеру следующего дня. Уэйд не знает, но Питер даже поглядывает на часы и пару раз в буквальном смысле проходится по потолку, старательно делая вид, что шатается так просто от скуки.  
Телефонный звонок оказывается для Питера полным сюрпризом - как минимум потому, что до этого о существовании телефона в этой захламленной квартире Питер не догадывался. Порой ему кажется, что Уэйд обустраивает свое жилище как дракон - только абсолютно неразборчивый дракон.  
Звонит телефон, как выясняется, где-то в груде пакетов из-под чипсов.  
\- Это секс по телефону? - хрипло и типа-как-обольстительно спрашивает Уэйд.  
\- Пока еще нет, - отвечает Питер покладисто. - Вот вернешься - выебу, - вдруг рявкает он. - Какого черта, уже прошло почти двое суток, где тебя носит?  
\- О-о-о-о… Ты волновался, - умиленно тянет голос на том конце метафорического провода и, кажется, воркующе отхаркивается кровью. - Только я бессмертный, ты уж извини, за меня неинтересно волноваться. А вообще я хотел тебя попросить заказать пожрать. Ну, раз уж ты так обо мне переживаешь. Я скоро буду.  
\- Кстати, давно хотел спросить, - говорит Питер. - А от голода ты тоже умереть не можешь? Это же противоречит основным положениям термодинамики, потому что, очевидное дело, твои расходы на теплообмен и метаболические процессы ненулевые, следовательно, расход энергии тоже ненулевой и постоянный. Ты являешься вечным двигателем обоих типов в таком случае, или, соответственно, должен идти расход мышечной и жировой массы, а еще... Кстати, - оживляется Питер еще сильнее, - не знаешь, в тебе есть бурый жир? Ну, как у младенцев? У тебя же явно своя гистологическая атмосфе...  
Питер слышит, как тот молча кладет трубку.  
Питер чувствует себя победителем. И великодушно заказывает пиццу.

Домой Уэйд возвращается на не до конца регенерировавших ногах. Он устало стаскивает маску, совершенно наплевав на реакцию Питера, - но тот воспринимает его внешний вид до омерзения спокойно - и ухмыляется:  
\- I’m sexy and I know it, - вместо приветствия говорит он. Всем известно, что нападение - лучшая защита. Особенно, если ты - ночной кошмар дерматолога.  
\- Скорее уж you came in like a wrekin’ ball, - улыбается Питер. Просто - берет и улыбается. Не передразнивая, не натянутой улыбкой чисто из вежливости.  
[Ты говноед, он говноед - вы идеальная пара]  
(Это союз, заключенный на небесах. Точнее всяких гороскопов)  
Уэйд не слушает. Он слишком занят осознанием: он понимает, что хочет, чтобы ему почаще улыбались, когда он возвращается домой.

Они едят молча, но Питер больше не отгораживается молчанием как щитом.  
[Смотри как ты здорово ладишь с людьми]  
(Особенно если тебя рядом с ними долго нет)  
Уэйд хмыкает, но никак на это не отвечает. А потом стягивает еще и перчатки, потому что есть фастфуд в перчатках - пиздец сомнительное занятие даже для него. Потом весь костюм жирный и все уличные псы норовят тебя облизать. Дешевая популярность.  
Питер, продолжая жевать, смотрит на его изуродованные руки расфокусированным взглядом.  
\- Что, стремно?  
\- Все мы так или иначе стремные, - пожимает плечами Питер. - Хотя бы в чьих-то глазах.  
\- Но некоторые из нас уродливее, - кивает Уэйд, вместо того чтобы сказать, что Питер делится с ним мудростью из ванильных соцсетей. - И оскорбили большее количество глаз.  
\- Да ну, - пожимает плечами Питер. - Человек, для которого фактор внешности оказывается решающим, как мне кажется, не слишком-то достоин твоего внимания.  
Уэйд внимательно смотрит на крепкие запястья Питера покрытые чуть топорщащимися от холода волосками, на плавно очерченные предплечья, на открытую шею с острым кадыком, который хочется облизнуть, под которым хочется оставить засос.  
(Тук-тук. Это твое подсознание, Уэйд)  
\- Говорит мне, что?.. - рассеянно переспрашивает тот.  
[Что ты хочешь его трахнуть]  
\- Да вы открыли мне глаза, парни.  
\- Ты это с кем? - спрашивает Питер с подозрением, даже корочку от недоеденного куска откладывает обратно в коробку.  
\- Упс. Знакомься, Паучок, это голоса в моей голове. Ты их, конечно, не слышишь, но они, типа, праздник, который всегда с тобой. Со мной.  
\- Их еще и много? - щурится Питер в своей неподражаемой манере “так-я-тебе-и-поверил”.  
\- Двое. Ну, сам понимаешь - в одиночку бы любой сошел с ума от тоски. Я зову их Белый и Желтый.  
Питер глядит на него со все возрастающим скепсисом.  
\- Может, у тебя там еще и синестезия, раз ты голоса с цветами связываешь? Тебе томографию угловой извилины не делали?  
Уэйд закатывает глаза и демонстративно стреляется - двумя пальцами в рот. Даже подумывает достать пистолет и повторить по-настоящему, чтобы точно показать, что околонаучное занудство его не возбуждает. (Спойлер: на самом деле, в исполнении Питера - возбуждает)  
\- И часто они с тобой говорят?  
Уэйд пожимает плечами:  
\- Мне кажется, наши с тобой отношения еще не дошли до такой стадии откровенности, чтобы я отвечал. Но вообще, знаешь, забавно - с тех пор, как ты появился тут, они почти не затыкаются. Всё время комментируют, как бы лучше было зажать тебя в углу, всякие такие бытовые мелочи, сам понимаешь…  
Он следит взглядом за Питером - тот поднимается из-за поцарапанного стола и подходит ближе.  
\- То есть, - уточняет Питер, а потом с потрясающе индифферентным видом опускается ему на колени, словно то и дело так поступает. Он упирается пальцами ему в грудь и на свой манер склоняет голову, чуть снизу заглядывая ему в лицо, - ты хочешь сказать, - он с особым нажимом выделяет эти слова, - что голоса в твоей голове советовали трахнуть меня. Ага.  
\- Ну, гм. У тебя же был пубертат, так что ты же знаешь эту вечную-  
\- Тебе бы стоило придумать подкат поубедительнее, - решительно говорит Питер и целует его.  
Уэйд честно не понимает, почему у него вдруг всё получилось и Питер ерзает у него на коленях, но потом решает, что только кретин стал бы возражать или разбираться в такой момент.


End file.
